Not Every Dream Can Come True
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: Ayame returns after five years, a worldwide singing sensation, her feelings for Hao still alight, but she's horrified when she comes back to find him with someone else, will she, with the help of her friends, manage to get Hao back? Sequel to Booyah
1. Chapter 1

A smile moved onto my lips as I drove past a billboard with my face printed over it, advertising my new album, man, after five long years I was going back to Funbari since Pilica had moved there after she got married to Lyserg (the wedding was beautiful, I was a bridesmaid, Pilica designed her own wedding dress) and I was visiting, there was just one small problem.

Asakura Hao.

You see, after he told me he loved me when I was about to leave, we kept in contact, but at Pilica and Lyserg's wedding, two years later, we decided that we were better off as just friends, then we became those friends who wrote and called less and less because it was too awkward, and now after three years of silence, I may see him again, oh dear joy, and please note the sarcasm.

"We're here Miss Kizike," my chauffer said as the car slowed to a stop, "and no paparazzi in sight."

"Oh thank you!" I cried happily, climbing out the car as he opened the door, "and how many times, call me Ayame, Eiji, you've been working with me for five months, I feel uncomfortable being called Miss Kizike, makes me sound old."

Eiji chuckled and nodded, shutting my car door as I got my bag from the trunk and the front door of the large house we'd stopped outside of was flown open to reveal my best friend who was the biggest designer in Japan.

"Ayame!" she screamed happily, hugging me as I squealed and hugged her back, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I cried as Lyserg exited the house with a chuckle and Eiji smiled at mine and Pilica's exuberant welcomes.

"Miss Ayame," Eiji said, getting my attention, "I'll be at my hotel, if you need me, just call."

"Thanks Eiji, you know it's all on the company card, right?" I asked and he nodded, "good, splash out, have some fun, you deserve it."

He laughed and got into the car as Pilica dragged me into the house with Lyserg following, an amused smile on his lips as his wife talked rapidly about all the gadgets of the house, her company, her designs, her interns, her everything!

"How long are you staying?" she asked me hopefully, "you can stay here as long as you need."

"I'm recording some new stuff in the recording studio with Leiko, I'll be here in Funbari for about six months, I'm planning on getting an apartment so I somewhere to stay when I come and visit, so I won't be here, in this house, for that long, I don't want to put you out," I answered.

"Six months!" Pilica squealed excitedly, "hear that Lyserg?! Six months!"

"Yes Pilica," Lyserg laughed, "I can smell something burning."

"Oh no!" Pilica wailed, dashing off to what I guessed was the kitchen, "thank god! It's safe! The pasta is safe!"

"Good for you!" I called to her as Lyserg laughed, "so, should I be expecting any godchildren soon?" I smirked teasingly at Lyserg, moving my long, black hair from my face as Lyserg blushed.

"Um, uh, you'll have to talk to Pilica," he said awkwardly and I laughed, hugging him tightly as the doorbell rang and he went to answer it as I went to the kitchen.

We chatted about the past three years of our lives, telling each other things we weren't able to tell each other over the phone or in letters, I told her that I mainly wore her clothing range and she told me she owned every single one of my three albums, we told each other every little detail of our lives that we'd forgotten about, or didn't have the time to say.

"Seen your dad yet?" she asked and I nodded.

"Uh huh, spent a week staying with him, he says he's going to come and visit soon," I answered, absently eating the muffin Pilica had placed in front of me as Horo came bounding into the kitchen and swooped me into a hug.

Swooped here people!

"There's my favourite rockstar!" he laughed as I half squealed half laughed at him to put me down immediately, he did so after a few moments and we hugged normally, "how've you been Ayame?!" he asked eagerly and I shrugged.

"So-so," I said mysteriously and he pouted, ruffling my only-done-last-week-hair and I slapped him on the arm, "moron! This cost a bloody fortune! Never touch my hair, nails or clothes!"

"Um, Pilica, you're best friend is scaring me," Horo whimpered.

"Sorry, Horo, but I'm not kidding, Leiko forked out a small fortune on this hair, she won't be happy if it gets ruined," I sighed, hugging him quickly.

But then I stiffened slightly as I saw something, more like some_one_, through the open kitchen door, someone with a leggy blonde hanging off his arm and a sharp pain slashed through my heart as my breath caught in my throat.

Asakura Hao and a leggy, perfect blonde who'd just seen me and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE KIZIKE AYAME!!"

I just backed away slowly in fear of my life, placing a terrified looking Horo in front of me as Pilica glared at Hao who was staring at me, his dark eyes wide, dammit, he'd grown, he was more muscular, his hair was still mahogany colored and reached his waist, his skin still tanned, but he just screamed 'I'm hot! Come take me now!'.

His leggy blonde pounced on me and clutched my arm so tightly her talons almost pierced my skin, she definitely cut of the blood circulating to my arm, I needed that arm! I held the microphone with that arm!

"I _love_ your work!" she squealed in that high pitched voice.

"Uh huh, please let go," I smiled weakly, trying to wrench my arm from her vice like grip, "I can't feel my arm."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she said, hastily letting me go, "I mean, they all said they knew you, Pilly over here even said you were best friends! But I doubted it!"

"Did she just call you 'Pilly'?" I asked my seething best friend with a smirk and 'Pilly' growled with a nod, slapping the spatula I her hand down onto the counter and making us all jump at the slapping noise.

"Fly," she ground out, throwing the spatula into the sink as I covered my laughs with coughs, making sure to have the counter between the leggy blonde and me.

"Ooooh!! I love your necklace!" Miss Squealy squealed, pointing to the emerald jewel hanging from the silver chain fastened round my neck like a choker, the emerald hanging just against the base of my throat, "where'd you get it?!" she asked eagerly.

"It was a gift," I said slowly, smartly not saying it was from her current boyfriend.

"From who?!" she demanded.

"Someone who I loved a long time ago," I said quietly and she pouted as Hao appeared, his eyes locked on me, I looked to the side where Pilica was and saw her watching interestedly, I just gave her a look that said 'help me!', which she ignored.

"Ayame," Hao said quietly, his voice deep and smooth, damn him.

"Hey Hao," I replied just as quietly, looking back to him and his leggy blonde who had wrapped herself around him, "how've you been for the past three years?"

"Good, you?" he asked, his eyes seeming to go straight through me.

"Good," I replied, "keeping busy."

"Saw you on the news, you just went worldwide, right?" he smiled and I nodded.

"Uh huh, I'm heading over to England after I've finished my new album, promote myself," I said proudly, smiling back at him slightly and leaning against the counter behind me.

"Congratulations, Ayame," he said softly and memories of our life at school flooded back to me, they way we'd always argue, the way he'd exposed Pilica and me, the way he was, the way he said goodbye to me, we saw each other so little over the two years before Lyserg and Pilica's wedding, it's no wonder we didn't last, we only saw each other about eight, maybe nine times in two years, no relationship could've lasted like that.

"Thanks, Hao," I smiled, then began coughing as smoke erupted from whatever Pilica was cooking, "Pilica!" I groaned with a small laugh, pulling my black hair into a high ponytail so keep the locks from my face as I went over to her, "move, I'm cooking, it runs in my blood," I sighed, throwing the burnt stuff out as Pilica hugged me gratefully.

"Thanks! I'll help!" Pilica chirped.

"Me too!" Miss Leggy Blonde announced.

"No!" Pilica snapped, "this is something that Ayame and I do! We haven't seen each other in three years because she's been on tour! She and I are cooking! Not you!"

Tears filled Miss Leggy Blonde's blue eyes and I felt slightly guilty.

"Don't cry," I said quickly, "oh come on, I'll get you a modelling job!" I cried and she grinned.

"Really?" she gasped and I nodded, I had connections.

"Uh huh, I'll call Leiko, her sister owns a modelling company, I'll see if they need a new model, okay?" I soothed and Miss Leggy Blonde nodded happily, "just tell me your name."

"Lucinda!" she said brightly and my jaw dropped to the floor.

She hit on me when I was a dude!

Pilica began laughing and I glared at her as Hao looked to the side with a slight blush.

"Oh holy shit balls," I said slowly and Pilica laughed harder, "you hit on me when I was a dude!" I cried and Lucinda's face flushed as Pilica's laughter grew.

"SHUT UP PILICA!!" Hao and I roared and the blue haired woman laughed louder as everyone else came in to see what the hell was so funny.

Lyserg and Horo had to stop from throttling Pilica.

* * *

We were all laughing as Yoh told us the story of his and Anna's first child spewing up all over him in the middle of the street and then began giggling and saying 'dada' over and over again, which made Yoh dance around happily and everyone else to look at him like he was mad.

Then Anna slapped him apparently.

"What about you Ayame? Got nay funny stories or are you all too good for that?" Manta asked teasingly and I giggled with a shake of my head.

"Nope, just last month Leiko accidentally spilt her coffee all over the equipment and started yelling at the coffee because it was some its fault," I replied and they all chuckled, "and then Eiji was sent out to buy more and he called me ten minutes later, wailing that he didn't have his company card and Leiko was going to kill him."

"What happened?" Tamao asked.

"We had to do a completely acoustic show, the crowd loved it, Leiko's even set up an acoustic show for next year," I answered, smiling slightly as I took a sip of my wine, "it's good be back though, I'll admit it, travelling all the time gets boring after a while."

"And now you're going to be living here for six months," Pilica grinned and Hao began choking on his wine, spraying it all over Lucinda who screamed in protest while the rest of us tried not to laugh.

"Si-six mon-months?" Hao spluttered and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm recording my new album here," I shrugged, lazily swirling the remainder of my wine in my glass before downing it quickly, "hey, Horo, pass us the wine bottle, tonight I'm celebrating," I grinned and Horo laughed as he handed me the half full bottle of red wine, "and this stuff is nice, where'd you get it?"

"The store downtown," Lyserg said and I nodded appreciatively, pouring myself a large glass of the red liquid and sipping on it as I passed the bottle to Lucinda when she asked for it.

"When I went to France two years ago they had the best white wine I've ever had," I said, "perfect, I'll have to go back there when I next have a break, but I was just there promoting my CD so I didn't have all that much time to go out drinking."

"Bet you did as much as you could," Pilica teased, pouring herself another glass, "you're a right little spitfire when you get drinking."

"Shut it," I groaned, knowing she was about to talk about the first time I ever got drunk.

"We were fifteen and you first had your taste of alcohol," she recited with a giggle, "you got so pissed, you could barely walk, then you decided to streak down the road and got several yells of 'is it cold tonight love?!'!" she cackled and I buried my face in my hands.

"This doesn't leave this room," I snapped at the laughing group, "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Not a word to anyone," Chocolove promised, "right guys?"

Everyone nodded and my cheeks were still bright red as I took a large gulp of my wine to try and distract myself from them.

Thankfully my phone rang and Leiko's name flashed across the screen.

"I have to get this, sorry," I said politely, standing and leaving the room quickly (wine in hand), "hello?"

_"Hey kid,"_ Leiko's voice said, _"you need to be at the recording studio next week on Monday, Eiji will pick you up about six in the morning, we'll work all day."_

"Alright you slave driver," I sighed, taking a sip of wine, "see you then."

We said goodbye and hung up quickly as I went back into the dining room.

"Who was it?" Lucinda asked.

"My manager, just telling me the time and date of my recording time," I answered dismissively, waving my free hand and gulping down some wine, tonight was going to be interesting, if I could remember it.

Half an hour later……….(Third Person POV since Ayame has no idea what the hell is going on)

"Hao!" Ayame slurred drunkenly (all of them were drunk at this point) and the elder Asakura twin grinned at her, catching her as she nearly fell over, both of them giggling, "I missed you, you dumb Asakura."

"Aw! I knew you loved me Ayame!" he grinned brightly, hugging her tightly and she giggled.

"Your hair tickles!" she spluttered with laughter and he laughed with her.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!" Horo yelled and everyone plonked themselves in a circle in the sitting room, "Lysergie! Truth or dare?!"

"I want babies! I want lots and lots of babies! let's go Pilica!" the green haired man announced, grabbing his giggling wife's arm and leading her upstairs.

"YOU GO PILICA AND LYSERGIE!!" Yoh yelled after them and an only tipsy Anna grabbed his ear.

"Yoh, we're going home to make our own babies," she said determinedly, leading him away with him following eagerly.

"Manta! Truth or-or-or what was the other one again?" Lucinda asked with a frown.

"Dare," Tamao nodded decisively, in her drunkenness, she seemed to have gained more confidence since she slapped the blonde over the back of the head, "dumbass!"

"Hehe, go Tammy!" Ayame cackled, reaching over and hugging the pink haired girl clumsily, "that what she gets for stealing _my_ Hao."

"Your Hao?" Hao chuckled, grabbing Ayame's waist and pulling her into his lap, "I don't belong to anyone Ayame."

"Yeah you do, I could buy you, I am rich," the green eyed girl declared, her black hair falling over her face, contrasting with her ivory colored skin, "besides, I still love you Hao."

His expression softened, even in his drunken state, "you do?" he asked and she nodded, kissing him firmly.

"You are my Hao," she murmured, slurring on her words slightly as Lucinda wailed and drunken lips touched clumsily.

"Nooooo!!" Lucinda wailed, pushing Ayame away from Hao and the singing sensation gasped, slapping the blonde clear across the face.

"Bad blondie!" Ayame yelled and Lucinda tackled her into the table, breaking the wooden coffee table in the process.

Ayame punched Lucinda and the two drunken women fought furiously until Hao and Horo pulled them apart, Hao patting Ayame's head 'consolingly' when in reality it just made her slap him upside the head and snap at him before stumbling upstairs with a declaration that she would destroy one Lucinda whatever her other name was! Followed by evil laughter of course.

* * *

**First chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COFFEE TABLE?!" Pilica's voice screamed and I groaned as my head jarred painfully and I buried my head into my pillows, when did I even make it to my room?

And what did happen to Pilica's coffee table?

Ugh, I got so freaking pissed last night.

"AYAME!!" Pilica yelled and I whimpered as my head throbbed, "GET DOWN HERE!!"

I mumbled incoherently into my pillow, curling into a ball beneath the soft covers in an attempt to block out the sounds of my angry best friend.

Someone poked my shoulder.

Oh hell no.

They poked me again.

"Do that again I'll have you killed, trust me, I know people," I snarled tiredly, refusing to move and the poking stopped.

Only to resume again a few moments later.

I threw the covers away and instantly groaned as the sunlight made my head hurt even worse, I glared at Lyserg who silently handed me a cup of coffee, which I took with a grateful thank you and gulped it down.

"Thanks," I repeated when the cup was empty, my head still banging, "um, what happened last night? I don't remember all that much if I'm honest."

"Neither do I," Lyserg chuckled weakly, and I only just realised he looked paler than usual, "this is the problem with you visiting, we always manage to get drunk and not remember what happened the night before."

"Ugh, it was your own choices," I muttered into my pillow, curling around it and clinging to it desperately, "this is my first break in ages, I needed to let my hair down and have a nice time, do not blame me for you joining in."

Then Pilica screeched our names and we both groaned, Lyserg flopping onto my bed beside me and burying his head into the spare pillows.

"You go talk to her, she's your wife," I mumbled.

"You've known her longer," Lyserg shot back.

"Fine, I'll go," I sulked, kicking him off my bed and he groaned once more at the pain as I trudged down the stairs, vaguely taking notice of the fact that I was still wearing last night's clothes and that I felt gross.

"Oh honey, you want a shower first?" Pilica asked me as she saw me and I nodded, turning and going back upstairs with a yawn.

Ten minutes later the hot water was beating down on my body, my green eyes closed, my black hair sticking to my skin, it felt good, though the beating hitting my head seemed to make my headache pound even worse, but it felt refreshing to have the hot water run over my skin, getting rid of all the disgustingness of the last night, whatever happened, at least I didn't sleep with anyone, that would've just been awkward.

After an hour of washing, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel as I realised I'd, stupidly, left my clothes in my room, I smacked myself on the forehead and left the room, the carpet soft beneath my feet as I walked, Pilica and Lyserg had really nice taste, these carpets and this décor was beautiful.

"AYAME!!" a voice cooed loudly and I looked over the banister to see Lucinda and Hao standing there, I rolled my green eyes and Hao's jaw dropped.

Then I remembered I was only covered by a towel that only just brushed the tops of my knees and blush flooded my face as I hastily moved back and into my room, I leaned against my white door, breathing quickly for some reason, my fingers clutching the towel around me closely, my eyes closed as I relaxed back against the door.

Then someone knocked on it.

"What?!" I snapped irritably, locking it quickly and heading for my suitcase where all my things still were.

"It's me," Pilica's voice said softly and I sighed as I unlocked the door once I had on some underwear and she walked in, an eyebrow shooting up as she saw the red lace and locked the door so no one else could come in, "planning on impressing someone?" she smirked and I laughed with a shake of my head as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"No, these were just the first things I found," I answered, slipping into a black shirt that clung to figure, showing off each curve, recently the magazines had said I was 'deliciously curvy, yet modest, a look that all girls with curvy figures can appreciate', which I found rather uplifting, I was curvy yet modest and a role model for all curvy girls out there.

"Uh huh, and why do you have them?" Pilica asked deviously, "they're rather….sexy for everyday wear."

"Oh, well there's something I couldn't tell you in case anyone heard," I whispered and she moved closer eagerly, "I was dating this guy about a year ago, we broke up last month, before I came here, we kept it under wraps so no one find out, I bought these for a special surprise."

"Ah, who broke up with who?" Pilica questioned as I tied my hair up.

"I broke up with him, I couldn't take all the travelling, having to meet up secretly, I mean, he said he loved me, and I just felt like I couldn't feel the same way, you know?" I sighed and Pilica nodded understandingly, patting my shoulder as we left my room and headed downstairs.

"There you are!" Lucinda trilled and I darted into the kitchen where Lyserg was.

"Coffee," I said simply, switching on the coffee maker and he chuckled as I yelped and hid behind him when the blonde called my name again, "don't let her _eat_ me," I whimpered and Lyserg laughed.

"Ayame!" she called again and I hastily made my coffee, bolting into the back garden and hiding on the large swing with the padded seat and back that they had.

"Mmmm, coffee," I sighed happily, sipping on the hot beverage.

Then screaming and dropping it over myself as Lucinda appeared suddenly, which made me scream louder in pain.

"HOT!! OH GOD THAT'S HOT!!" I yelled and Lucinda decided it would be a good idea to spray me with the freezing hose, which made me scream even more, "STOP IT YOU MORON!! JUST STOP!!"

Everything ceased and she gulped as I glared at her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I roared and she screamed, running into the house with me following, I was drenched with freezing water and coffee, urgh, not a good combination, "GET BACK HERE!!" I shouted as she ran into the dining room and everyone just gaped at my sodden appearance.

"Hao!" Lucinda cried, hiding behind the man who gulped as he saw my livid expression.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so we were eye level, "move," I snarled and he gulped again as I released him and stood the side.

In two seconds I was attempting to beat the crap out of Lucinda while Lyserg held me back and yelled at Hao to help since I did have a personal trainer and I preferred the boxing exercises, which meant, I packed a pretty hard punch, hehe, I am so evil.

"Fine, but if she hits me, I'm hitting you," Hao muttered, grabbing me round the waist and slinging me over his broad shoulder, so I pounded my fists into his back, "quit that Ayame!" he snapped and I growled in frustration as he carried me upstairs and I glared at the whimpering Lucinda who was getting absolutely no sympathy from Pilica or Lyserg who were watching after Hao and me with slightly…..worried expressions.

A few minutes later, I found myself being dumped on my bed and I glared up at Hao, sitting up and pushing him away from me roughly before going to my suitcase and rummaging around for some dry clothes.

"Leave," I ordered coldly, not even looking up at the Asakura.

And then his lips were suddenly crashing onto mine in a hot kiss, his large hands holding my face as I stiffened in surprise for a moment before I found myself melting into his kiss and my fingers clutched the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to me and his hands danced over my body while our tongues fought furiously before his lips moved to the side of my neck.

But he had a girlfriend.

No, we couldn't do this.

I shoved him away from me, breathing quickly, my cheeks flushed, my green eyes averted from his dark ones, my shirt pushed up and revealing my stomach, I subconsciously tugged it down, but his hand caught mine before I could and my eyes snapped to his.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," he whispered silkily in my ear and my breath hitched, but I wriggled away from him, shaking my head.

"No, you have a girlfriend," I muttered, looking at the ground and making sure all my skin was covered, "we can't."

"Tell me you love me," Hao ordered, grabbing one of my wrists with one hand while the other wound round my waist, pulling me to him determinedly, "you still wear my necklace, tell me you love me, Ayame."

"No! Just go Hao! And if it really means that much to you! You can just have the damn necklace back!" I said loudly, starting to unclip the necklace, but Hao's hands closed over mine.

"No, I don't want it back," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine softly and, unwillingly, I fell into his embrace as his arms circled me, holding me tight and making me feel safe, "I want you."

"But you have someone else," I said softly, pulling away from him and going back to rummaging through my suitcase.

"Maybe I don't care," Hao's voice said quietly in my ear, his lips touching the side of my neck lightly, "maybe I just want you, no one else, just you."

"We tried this before," I argued, turning to look at him, "remember? We never saw each other, our entire relationship was over before it even really started, it seems like fate has another plan from what we want Hao, we-we aren't supposed to be together."

"But I think about you all the time, every time I see on the television or on a magazine it hurts, because I gave up too easily, that I didn't try hard enough, just give me one more chance," he replied, his dark eyes boring into my green ones.

I took a deep breath, my mind screaming one thing, my heart another.

Stupid old me went for my mind.

"No."

* * *

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I curled up in my bed, Pilica silently handing me chocolate as Lyserg was attempting to cook dinner.

"I am so stupid, Pilica," I choked out, watching a sappy movie and shovelling chocolate ice cream into my mouth, "I love him and I just shoved him away and Jamie, my personal trainer, is so going to kill me when he finds out about all this chocolate."

"Don't you worry, you just eat and I'll see to Jamie if he makes a fuss," Pilica soothed and I nodded gratefully, eating another spoonful of chocolate brownie ice cream.

"Thanks Pilica," I sniffled, "but I am so stupid, why did I say no? He means so much to me and I just told him no and watched him walk away with that bitch Lucinda!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S ON FIRE!!" Lyserg yelled and Pilica bolted.

"I could put it out with my tears!" I wailed, then an idea hit me and I wiped away my tears, picking up my guitar.

My fingers plucked at the strings carelessly and I began singing slowly, finding my footing with the song.

_"There was a boy I knew_

_I had to run away before we could see_

_Everything we could've had,_

_Should've had_

_And I can still remember everything,_

_The way he laughed,_

_Smiled,_

_Kissed me goodnight,_

_But now it's all gone and the fires of regret are burning_

_And I could put them out with my tears,_

_Whoa,_

_I could put them out with my tears_

_I was walking away,_

_Then he called my name_

_Told me he loved me,_

_Couldn't live without me_

_And I felt like everything was perfect_

_But then I had to walk away before we could see_

_Everything we could've had,_

_Should've had_

_And I can still remember everything_

_They way he laughed,_

_Smiled, _

_Kissed me goodnight,_

_But now it's all gone and the fires of regret are burning_

_And I could put them out with my tears,_

_Whoa,_

_I could put them out with my tears_

_They burn,_

_They dance,_

_They refuse to leave,_

_But the tears that are escaping now_

_I could put them out with my tears,_

_I could put them out with my tears_

_Put them out with my tears,"_ I sang quietly, my fingers lightly strumming at the guitar strings, tears still occasionally sliding down my cheeks.

Then I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see Horo smiling sadly at me, I smiled tearfully at him and placed my guitar back in its case, avoiding his pity filled blue eyes.

"If you love him, why'd you tell him no?" Horo asked gently.

"Because I'm scared," I whispered, "I'm scared that the six months I'm here will be perfect, but then I'll travel again and everything will go wrong, just like before."

"You were kids then, seventeen and eighteen, but now you're adults, sort of, you're twenty two and twenty three, you're more mature, sort of, maybe it'll work out this time," Horo said quietly.

"I'm not risking my newly mended heart on 'maybe'," I replied softly, "it took me so long to feel better after the first time, Horo, I love Hao, yes, I probably always will, but I don't want to risk everything because I feel like I'll have to choose between my career, my lifelong dream, and him, and that's a choice I simply can't make."

"What if he said you wouldn't have to?" Horo questioned.

"Oh, Horo, not every dream can come true, not even for Kizike Ayame," I smiled sadly.

"But if he said that, what would you do?" Horo insisted.

"Then my life would be perfect, I guess, being with the person I loved and living my dream, but I don't think anyone's life is meant to be perfect, there's meant to be bumps in the road, that's what makes it interesting," I answered, wiping away a stray tear.

"You've got a lot of bumps, Ayame, you have the worst temper I've ever seen, you got sent to an all boys boarding school, got into a war with Hao and me, got into a fight with Hao, fell in love with him," Horo chuckled, "fate kept you guys apart for too long, maybe it's time to put you back together."

"Or maybe fate's right in keeping us apart, maybe we'd kill each other," I shot back.

"Maybe you're meant to be together, fate just likes to see how far it can push you."

And with those rather wise words for Horo, the Ainu left and shut the door quietly behind him as I ate another spoonful of chocolate ice cream that was slightly melted.

* * *

**Thanks to luckystars135 for the review!! I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Horo POV)**

My fist pounded on Hao's determinedly, if Ayame wasn't going to make an effort to get him back, I'd make one for her, she was like my little sister, I hated seeing her so upset.

"HAO! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!" I yelled and the door was flung open by a skimpily dressed and fuming Lucinda, "thanks," I snarled, going straight up the stairs as she hissed vehemently at me.

I slammed open Hao's bedroom door and saw……..another guy laying in his bed.

"What the hell?" I said slowly, swinging round to glare at a worried looking Lucinda, "you're cheating on Hao?!"

"Get out!" Lucinda screamed, then paled as the door opened and Hao tiredly called her name to see if she was home.

"Up here Hao," I called back coolly and his footsteps sounded up the stairs as Lucinda glared at me and the other guy rummaged around for his clothes frantically.

The Asakura reached us and stiffened, his dark eyes flashing as he took in the other's guy's half dressed state and Lucinda's tiny dressing gown, but he obviously didn't have a clue as to why I was there.

"I came to talk to you about something," I said quickly before he could accuse me of anything.

"Right, Lucinda, take him and your stuff, and get out," Hao ordered coldly, "Horo, we can talk downstairs, and take the sheets with you Lucinda."

Hesitantly, I followed the silently fuming Hao downstairs, I don't think he ever truly cared about Lucinda, I think it was more about the sex, but it was a blow to his pride at having caught the woman in his bed with another man.

"What is it?" he asked, far too calmly.

"Ayame loves you," I stated and he visibly stiffened, "she's just scared, she thinks she'll have to choose, you or her career, she's scared that you'll end up like before, she's just really scared, I think-I think she wants you to fight for her, prove that you're supposed to be together, that you love her."

"I gave her the chance, she said no," Hao said coldly, glaring at me.

"If she came over here, right now, and said she was sorry, that she loved you, what would you do?" I questioned and he frowned.

"She's not going to though," he shot back miserably.

"No, she's not, because she's too busy sitting over at Pilica's house eating ice cream and watching those sad movies because she feels like crap for letting you leave her, she loves you Hao, she loves you," I said, frustrated, "and she is like my sister, she puts on a smile, she puts up a big act, pretending she's strong for everyone, but in reality she's terrified of being alone and that if her world crashes down around her, there'll be no one there to catch her, and let me tell you, she's falling fast and there's no one there to soften the landing."

Hao just looked at the wall, scowling.

"I know you love her, no matter how much you try and deny it," I said quietly.

"Yes! I love her!" Hao exploded, his eyes flashing darkly, "I thought I'd see her just the once and she'd be gone! I didn't think I'd have to put up with seeing her like this! I thought it just be so much easier! See her once and say bye! But six months! I can't have her round for six months!"

"Well, she's here Hao, for six months, are you going to make both of you suffer, or are you going to try just one more time to make it work," I replied calmly, "because if you don't do anything, you'll just be wondering 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"_What if_ I don't care?" he snarled, glaring at me and I resisted the urge to bolt.

"But you do care," I argued, he stayed silent, "fine, tell yourself otherwise, but you know I know you do care for her, but just remember, every smile you ever see of hers, whether it's on a magazine, television or when it's right in front of you, inside she's begging for someone to be there, hold her, tell her everything's going to be okay."

"I'm sure she'll find someone," Hao bit out.

"Yeah, she probably will," I said quietly, "but, for some unknown reason, she wants you."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"She told me," was the simple answer.

Hao stayed silent and I left to see Lucinda seething as she packed all her things into some car as the guy just sat in the front seat without even bothering to help out, that's what you got when you cheat on Asakura Hao.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Gulping, Hao hesitantly pressed the doorbell to Pilica and Lyserg's house, wondering why the hell he was here and what the hell he was going to say to Ayame when he saw her.

Pilica wrenched the door open and her jaw dropped as she saw him.

"Upstairs, her room, be prepared for chocolate, tears and sappy movies," she said and he rose an eyebrow but headed upstairs.

Hao knocked on Ayame's door hesitantly, "come in," a quiet voice sighed and he opened the door, "who was at the door Pilica?" Ayame asked, keeping her sad green eyes on the television screen, a spoon in one hand, a tub of chocolate brownie ice cream in the other, her small body curled beneath covers.

"Me," Hao said softly and she shot up, staring at me in shock, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tears tracks staining her cheeks, her black hair tousled and hanging messily round her face.

He did this to her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning his back against it with a sigh, closing his brown eyes tiredly.

While on the other side of the door, Ayame slowly rose for her bed and stood by the door, resting the light weight of her body against the door, her hands exactly where Hao's shoulders were on the other side of the door.

"Hao," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Ayame," Hao murmured and they both slid to the floor, his back still against the door while her side was rested against it.

"I love you," the breathed in unison, unaware of where the other was, not hearing each other's words.

"I'm so sorry," Ayame said quietly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I never should've given up."

"I'm just so scared."

"You mean the world to me."

"But I'm even more scared of being alone."

"I need you."

"Everything just hurts."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"And it's all my fault."

"Why do I love you?"

"_You see the stars shining _

_So brightly in the sky_

_But there's always one_

_One that shines so much brighter_

_So much clearer_

_Making you look up with a smile_

_Making you sing out loud_

_Making you think of me_

_Making you see that I'm the one for you_

_And you see that star_

_That shines brighter than them all_

_That star is ours_

_Just yours and mine,_" Ayame sang in a soft whisper, a tear sliding down the well worn path on her cheek, her green eyes falling closed as she held in a sob.

It didn't work, that small sob escaped and then another, and another.

On the other side of the door, Hao winced slightly, hearing her sobs, the song.

"Ayame?" he said, in a voice he hoped was loud enough for her to hear and he heard a startled yelp in return, making him smile slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she replied thickly, obviously still crying, "I was just scared."

"You? Scared?" Hao chuckled humourlessly, "you can sing in front of thousands, pretend to be a guy and succeed for three months, in an all boys boarding school, got into a fight with me, managing to actually do some pretty bad damage, and you're scared of what exactly?"

"That while I'm here for the next six months we'll get really close and things will be really great, then I'll have to leave and we'll fall apart again, I guess I'm just scared of getting my heart broken again," Ayame answered, resting a hand against the door.

"Who broke your heart before?" Hao frowned stupidly and she giggled.

"You, you dumbass," she said.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"I thought I got over it, but I guess the stitches holding my heart together weren't as strong as I thought, considering the second I saw you, they snapped," she sighed.

"Is it a singer thing to be all philosophical?" Hao asked in amusement and Ayame stuck her tongue out at the door.

"I just stuck my tongue out at you," she huffed.

"Ah, so mature too," Hao teased.

"Unless you want me to open this door and kick your ass, I suggest you shut up," Ayame threatened.

"Yeah, whatever," he smirked and the door opened, causing him to fall back at a smirking Ayame's feet, "you know, you look really hot at this angle," he grinned and she rolled her green eyes, kicking him in the ass.

"Told ya I'd kick your ass," she grinned, running her fingers through her black hair and stepping over him, heading downstairs, "you coming or what Asakura?"

Hao chuckled and stood, following the woman to the stairs as her phone rang and she answered it, talking quickly about some interview on some show on some day next week.

"You-you're out of bed," Lyserg gaped as Ayame entered the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was acting stupid, and rude, this is your house," Ayame smiled.

"You're family, practically, you can brood here whenever you like," Pilica laughed, hugging her best friend tightly, "and thanks for snapping her out of her broodiness Hao."

Hao just shrugged and kept his eyes on Ayame as she made coffee for everyone, her head turned like she felt his gaze and she smiled at him, a sparkle in her green eyes, then she continued making coffee, talking cheerily to Pilica and Lyserg while Hao just watched her.

"I love you," he said suddenly and she looked at him shock, her eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing silently.

Then she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shirt, trembling slightly as she held back sobs, she was just one big emotional wreck basically, she'd been crying for the past three days non-stop and eating twice her weight in chocolate substances.

"I love you too," she breathed and he hugged her back tightly.

* * *

**(Ayame POV - Five Years Later)**

"Hao! Would you please see to Aiko?!" I yelled up the stairs as my daughter yelled for her father.

"DADDY!!" she shouted in her little two year old voice and haste footsteps sounded before Hao was standing in front of her.

"What is it sweetie?" he smiled and she gestured for him to come closer as I rolled my green eyes and stirred the pot on top of the stove.

Then a yelp sounded as Aiko tugged on her father's hair, making me giggle.

"Aiko, don't pull on daddy's hair, it hurts," Hao scolded and Aiko giggled before skipping over to me and hiding behind my legs.

"Mommy, will my little brother be here soon?" she grinned hopefully, looking up at me and I ruffled her dark brown hair.

"In a few months sweetie," I answered with a smile.

"But that's ages away!" she whined and I laughed as Hao grabbed her and swung her onto his shoulder, "daddy!" she squealed with laughter, "put me down!"

"Ayame, should I put her down?" Hao grinned.

"Nah, I think she needs to have the naughty shaken out of her," I teased and Hao chuckled as he gently shook our daughter and she squealed with laughter while I laughed and went back to the stove, tucking a lock of my black hair behind my ear as it escaped my ponytail.

"Mommy! Get daddy to stop!" Aiko giggled.

"Hm," I thought, tapping my lips with my index finger, "fine," I sighed dramatically at her pout, "you win, Asakura Hao, release our daughter immediately."

Hao laughed and placed Aiko on the ground, she instantly ran to me and clutched my legs while I just continued stirring the pot on the stove and Hao grabbed an apple.

"I'm here!" Pilica's voice sang and Aiko instantly ran into the hall as the door was heard shutting, "Hey Aiko baby!" Pilica's voice laughed and she, Lyserg, Harou (their son) and Aiko soon entered the kitchen.

"Hi guys," I smiled as Harou ran over to me and hugged me, then went to Hao and hugged him who picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Hi Uncle Hao!" the three year old grinned and Hao grinned back, ruffling the child's green hair.

"Hi Harou," he said.

"How's the baby?" Pilica asked me while the men took care of the kids.

"Oh, he's fine, the doctor says he's healthy," I answered, rubbing my stomach with a bright smile, "Hao is over the moon about having a boy, did I tell you?"

"Yeah, you also said he went straight to the press and told them all Asakura Ayame is having a boy, a boy everyone!" Pilica laughed and I giggled.

"Yep, he is so happy to have a son," I said happily, "so am I, but I'm worried Aiko might feel left out when the baby comes."

We went into what Hao and Lyserg call 'Typical Mother Talk' and the men took care of the hyper active children who were running around excitedly with happy squeals.

Hao caught my eye and we grinned at each other before going back to what we were doing.

Sometimes, dreams all do come true.

* * *

**Sorry if it's ended a bit abruptly, but I was honestly stuck on this story!**

**Thanks for all reviews on this rather short story, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
